Lover After Me
by ssj hotaru
Summary: Mimi's feelings as she walks down a cold city street.


_Disclaimer:  Digimon belongs to its respective owners, I'm merely writing a fan fictional story based on its characters, it does not belong to ME.  Neither does the song "The Lover After Me" which belongs to Savage Garden.  Thank you for reading-_

Lover After Me

Ssj_hotaru

Ever since you've been gone 

_The lights go out the same_

The only difference is 

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me-_

            The day was crisp and cold, the skies a light, hazy gray, the streets barely occupied.  Mimi might as well have been in a crowd as much as alone for all she noticed.  The day suited her mood and she couldn't be more content to have the world as depressed as herself.  She still missed him, even after all this time.  No, no- she'd told herself she'd never think of him again.  She watched coldly as cars shot by, their drivers a faint blur behind the wheel as they sped towards mysterious destinations.  _But I am still here_.   

It had been a little over half a year since he'd left her, and she felt as though she was standing in the same spot, walking, running, but never moving.

_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today_

It's been seven months in counting 

_You've moved on_

_I still feel exactly the same._

She tried, she really made an effort not to think of him, but it seemed that every sidewalk called his name; every reflection off the glass buildings was a twinkle in his beautiful cerulean eyes.  This city was his kingdom, she knew that and knew that as long as she walked these streets, lost and grieving, not understanding why, she would never change.

_It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name_

_Like photographs and memories of love_

Steal and granite reminders 

_The city calls your name and I can't move on._

Where were her friends?  Those life long companions that would always be there for you?  Who knew?  Mimi sure didn't.  It seemed as though she'd been alone for so long, an eternity?  If not, it sure felt like it to her.  She'd loved him with all her heart, giving him everything and taking nothing in return, but he'd set her free.  _Things just aren't working out_.  He'd said.  Now she was alone.

Am I all-alone in the Universe? 

_There's no love on these streets_

_I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway_

So now here she was, walking the streets in that time after noon and before sunset when the world felt like it was standing still, as though dreams were suspended and ambitions put on hold.  This was her life.  This was freedom.  An empty apartment, a meaningless job that barely paid the rent, a solitary existence that drifted by, pulling you along.  She didn't feel free.  The only time she'd felt free was in her lover's arms, flying above the world, bursting free of her body's confines, shattering into tiny pieces to be reborn again.

_So this is my new freedom_

_It's funny_

_I don't remember being chained_

_But nothing seems to make sense anymore._

But her wings were clipped now, her being trapped on earth, forced to face the realities of a world that doesn't care.  Would she ever love again?  She didn't think so; her heart would always belong to a certain blond haired bad boy with bedroom eyes.  The sun would be setting soon, and she would be facing another night alone, lying unsleeping through the darkness, curled around a pillow and praying for the dreams that would take her back to happier times with warm, hard flesh in her arms instead of cool, soft pillows.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_The nights are cold and lonely_

_I shouldn't be holding on _

_But I'm still holding on for you._

Her feet stopped moving and she slowly looked up at the building before her.  A house.  His house.  The lights were on, they'd been on the last time she'd stood here too, only there had been two silhouettes in the window, the one she knew looked out from the bedroom, and then the lights had gone out, and she'd left.  But here she was now, staring up again, but this time she could see no one.  She started up the steps leading to the front door.

Here I go again 

_I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today_

_But now I'm standing at your doorway_

_I'm calling out your name because I can't move on._

_***********************************************************************************************_

_Author's Note:  My very first song fic!  So what did you think? I hope you liked it.  Please review- even and especially if you hated it.  I could use some more criticism from you people!  __J__  Love ya's! _

_OUTTY_

Ssj_hotaru  


End file.
